


it just is

by premonitioning



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/premonitioning/pseuds/premonitioning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you’ve already lost your father today and you learned long ago that the world is cruel to the point that it would take Korra away from you as well</p>
            </blockquote>





	it just is

**Author's Note:**

> my take on the aftermath of hiroshi's death. i figured that asami would be Not Okay and i just tried to explore how she might be feeling and i felt like korra would be the one to be with her. tried to keep it so that it wouldn't interfere with the ending too much

You wander aimlessly, just going through the motions of searching because you’ve already lost your father today and you learned long ago that the world is cruel to the point that it would take Korra away from you as well. 

Everyone else is doing their best to find her, and you don’t think there’s a point. 

It’s not until Tenzin mentions the spirits returning that you feel like you should look towards the column of light, something inside you compelling you, _just turn around Asami_ , and she’s there, under Kuvira’s arm, like Kuvira is a member of Team Avatar and they haven’t been trying to kill each other for the past couple of hours. 

And Kuvira is talking, something about standing down, and you don’t care because Korra’s there and Korra’s safe and Korra’s _alive_. She looks more alive than you’ve ever seen her, short hair tousled, skin covered in cuts and bruises. 

You all watch the Beifongs take Kuvira away and you’re touching Korra just to make sure that she’s real. She’s turning back to smile at you, and there’s a thousand words in that one glance and you can’t help but smile, unable to stop even as Bolin whoops and the younger Airbender kids wrap their arms around Korra’s waist. 

They’ve got the right idea, you think, and it seems everyone else does too because it’s suddenly a very large group hug and Korra’s chuckling at the centre of it. 

It’s not until a few hours later, when everyone is being seen by healers – you were largely unscathed by the battle – that you take a moment to find a quiet corner of Air Temple Island and take deep, gulping breaths. 

You are now the only person left in your family. 

You are alone. 

Your hands clutch at your chest as you try to swallow the bile rising in your throat and you clench your eyes shut because maybe if you do, you’ll wake up from this living nightmare and maybe your father will be alive. In prison, but alive. 

“Asami?” 

You turn around to find Korra standing a few paces away. She doesn’t seem hesitant to approach you, but she’s still keeping her distance, like she thinks you might flee if she comes too close. 

“Korra.” You manage to say her name without choking on it.  It’s easier than you thought it would be. The bottom of Korra’s hair is damp and she’s only wearing her bindings on top. Scars from today’s battle cover her arms and abdomen. At least, you think they are from today. They weren’t there three years ago, when you were caring for her. A fear crosses your mind, of Korra being hurt over and over, with metal still in her veins and her only half healing herself before fighting again. “Have you finished healing?” 

Korra nods, crossing an arm across her body and clutching at her elbow. “Sorry it took so long. I stayed to help the other healers.” 

You shake your head. “There’s nothing to apologise for.” Although Korra’s expression tells you that she thinks otherwise, she doesn’t say it. 

“I didn’t want you to be by yourself.” You clench your teeth tightly and have to break Korra’s gaze. She comes closer, leaving you enough space to step away if you need to, and when Korra is standing in front of you she reaches up a hand to your face. “Asami.” 

You look back at her and think how much she’s grown. Her eyes are more mature than they’ve ever been. A small part of your brain jokes that it wouldn’t have been difficult for Korra to mature, but you know that it was. You know that it was the hardest thing she’s ever had to do. 

Korra gently brushes a thumb against your cheek. “Asami, I’m here. I’m not leaving.” 

Something inside your chest shatters and you think it might have been your heart. With a shuddering breath, you lean forward and press your forehead against Korra’s, rest your hands on her hips. Her skin is warm beneath your cool fingers. “I’m so glad you’re safe, I couldn’t lose you again,” you whisper, because you did lose her. You lost her to dull eyes and a body that she couldn’t move. You lost her to her home. You lost her to herself. 

Korra’s other arm snakes around your back, rubbing circles over your jacket. “I’m here. I’m here,” she murmurs as your eyes cloud over and tears begin spilling down your cheeks. Korra doesn’t wipe them away, doesn’t whisper any apology, and doesn’t give you the look that people have been giving you since you came across the wreckage of the hummingbird mech. 

“Korra.” Your voice breaks over the syllables of her name, high pitched and embarrassing. Your fingers are digging into her skin now. 

“I know,” she says and you both move at the same time, pressing your mouths together softly. You think this is not how you had imagined it, not in any of the scenarios you had thought about as you’d lain in bed when sleep escaped you. It’s neither the big romantic gesture nor the passionate reunion. It’s not better than you imagined and it’s not worse. 

It just is.


End file.
